Jealous
by IaraEulb
Summary: Por que Kaoru tem que ser o gêmeo mais amigável? Por que outra pessoa precisa ajudá-lo nessa atividade ridícula se estou bem aqui? PICK Vou precisar tomar algumas atitudes...


Jealous

Tédio. Toda escola tem, menos o colégio Ouran. O colégio Ouran, onde somente prestigiadas pessoas são bem-vindas, o colégio onde o luxo se encontra em toda parte, o colégio onde o dinheiro nunca é um problema... O colégio onde se é bem-recebido por um Clube de Anfitriões.

O Clube de Anfitriões é respeitado por todos do colégio, e mesmo invejado por alguns. Os membros são simpáticos, divertidos... E bonitos. Bonitos não, maravilhosos; membros no qual um deles sempre será o príncipe de qualquer garota. Infelizmente o Clube só é aberto à tarde, que é o momento em que muitas garotas consideram "Paraíso". Enquanto a tarde não vem, os membros vão, cada um, para sua classe, e os mais velhos vão para a faculdade.

O interessante disso tudo, é que um dos membros está considerando essa manhã de aula, justamente essa manhã de aula, o dia mais entediante de sua vida... Seu nome é Kaoru Hitachiin, o membro ruivo do Clube de Anfitriões. Cabelo espetado com medida suficiente de gel, olhos dourados penetrantes, pele branca e lisa, corpo esbelto... Divertido, adora piadas e jogos, é um doce de pessoa quando quer e sabe ser gentil com todas as clientes... Um príncipe pra qualquer um!

... Mas esta manhã está destruindo a aura brilhosa e aparência bela desse ruivo. Suas feições estão tão entediadas, tão descontentes que até parece que ele não é tão... Não, ele continua bonito.

O que ele não entende, é o porquê dessa professora de Química querer ler o capítulo do livro inteiro pra somente na aula seguinte ir ao laboratório! _Convenhamos, um livro não pode dizer tudo sobre uma experiência. Afinal, aprendemos mais na prática, certo? Por que não pulamos a parte chata de ler fórmulas e nomes estranhos e vamos logo fazer experiências?_ Leitura era algo que Kaoru admirava e praticava sempre, gostava de ler todos os tipos de livros, mas ninguém merecia ler fórmulas...

Ele olha para o lado, e sua amiga Haruhi Fujioka anotava quase tudo o que a professora falava. Haruhi é uma bolsista que conseguiu vaga no colégio Ouran por ser extremamente inteligente; vestia-se como um menino para trabalhar no Clube de Anfitriões, mas não porque era o sonho dela trabalhar em um. Não, estava muito longe disso. Ela estava presa nesse "Clube maldito cheio de ricos bastardos", segundo ela. Ao lado de Haruhi, estava o irmão gêmeo de Kaoru, Hikaru Hitachiin. Os dois trabalham no Clube de Anfitriões juntos, com atos fraternais (ou mais do que isso) para agradar as moças. Estão sempre juntos e possuem um relacionamento muito próximo que muitos gostariam de ter com um parente; tem gostos muito semelhantes e procuram atividades que possam fazer sempre juntos. A semelhança de aparência também é incrível, já que gêmeos adolescentes com 16 anos tendem a querer parecer diferente do irmão, mas os gêmeos Hitachiin não se importam em se parecerem um com o outro e pensavam que por parecerem iguais, ninguém conseguiria diferenciá-los e então, não iria separá-los; mas com o passar do tempo e com experiências adquiridas no Clube de Anfitrião, eles aprendem que a diferença de aparência não irá impedi-los de estarem juntos como sempre, então o mais velho dos gêmeos, Hikaru, pinta o cabelo de cinza-escuro, para que ambos sejam reconhecidos como pessoas diferentes, mesmo sendo parecidos.

Kaoru observa melhor o irmão e vê que ele está com a mesma cara entediada que ele. Por mais que Hikaru gostasse de Química, essa aula estava realmente chata... _Por que essa professora simplesmente não cala a boca dela e..._

-Tudo bem classe, espero que vocês tenham entendido e anotado minhas explicações. Vamos para o laboratório assim que o sino tocar.

O brilho nos olhos de Hikaru foi muito evidente, no laboratório sempre fazem duplas para os experimentos. Ele levanta da cadeira rapidamente e vai até Kaoru.

-Ha, finalmente ela parou de falar. Eu estava quase dormindo.

-Eu também. Acho que vou acabar dormindo no laboratório...

-Você sabe que vai perder nota se dormir, não sabe Kaoru? -perguntou Haruhi.

-Eu sei disso. Por que você tem que ser tão certinha Haruhi?

-Classe, informo a vocês que temos algumas restrições desta vez... -a professora segurava uma lista com o nome dos alunos e começou a riscar algumas coisas que o trio não conseguia enxergar– Alguns alunos estão decaindo nas notas, então, para ajudá-los a recuperar, formarei as duplas para que alguém mais experiente no assunto ajude o companheiro.

Todos se entreolharam e cochicharam. Não é só porque é um colégio de ricos que não existam inimizades nas classes... Há muitas "panelinhas" e "grupinhos" que sempre falam mal de um ou de outro. Os alunos temeram cair com alguém que não era tão amigável assim com eles e lançaram olhares esperançosos para o papel da professora.

-Com certeza vou estar com o Kaoru! Os professores já sabem que somos a dupla inseparável de Química!- Hikaru disse confiante.

-Na verdade Hikaru, eu...

-Bem, nosso melhor aluno é Fujioka, você fará esta atividade com a senhorita Houshakuji.

-HARUHI-KUUUUUUUUN~!- Renge agarra Haruhi soltando milhões de corações durante seu percurso até a morena- Wahhh! Estou tão feliz que você vai me ensinar Haruhi-kun! Eu vou dar o meu melhor!

-Uhh... - É tudo o que Haruhi conseguia dizer.

-B-Bem... Vamos continuar. O representante de classe, o senhor Souga fará com o senhor Hitachiin... Kaoru.

-Huh? O Hitachiin? Mas ele tem notas tão boas... -O representante disse timidamente.

-COMO ASSIM? NÃO FAREI COM O KAORU? EU EXIJO VER ESSA LISTA! –Hikaru explodiu na sala.

-É verdade, o Hitachiin tem notas boas e está em quarto lugar na lista de melhores alunos do 2-A e está quase passando para terceiro lugar... Mas suas notas estão caindo em Química, e não quero que um aluno de boas notas comece e cair tão rapidamente por conta de minha matéria. Senhor Souga, peço que ajude o senhor Hitachiin a...

-Eu ajudo ele! Eu também tenho notas boas, principalmente em Química!

-Hitachiin Hikaru, eu sei que quer ajudar seu irmão e que seria inteligente deixar os dois juntos já que simpatizam mais entre si do que com qualquer um aqui da classe... Mas seu irmão precisa de alguém com a qual eu tenho certeza que não irá tentar alguma experiência que não seja a que eu estou explicando. O senhor já fez todos os tipos de experiências, menos a que eu sempre explico! Por isso, acho que seu irmão precisa de alguém que o deixe fazer as anotações necessárias para uma boa nota.

Hikaru enfureceu. Quer dizer que ele não é bom pro seu irmão? Ele não é bom o suficiente pra ajudar seu próprio irmão? QUEM AQUELA PROFESSORA PENSA QUE É?

-Pois eu quero que a senhora troque os parceiros! Eu posso muito bem ajudar ele!

-Pois eu digo que o seu irmão precisa de alguém mais competente.

-Eu sou competente! Eu o ajudo! Eu faço o que a senhora pedir pra fazer! Dessa vez...

-Não. Já está decidido.

-Eu quero fazer par com ele!

-Mas eu quero que ele faça par com o senhor Souga para melhorar a nota!

-Mas eu não!

Kaoru não sabia o que falar. Francamente, Hikaru estava sendo imaturo! Quer dizer, Hikaru sempre foi meio infantil, mas ele passou dos limites! Ele não sabia se deixava a professora o controlar ou se entrava no meio da discussão e falava que queria fazer parceria com o irmão pra acabar com isso. Bem, eles não precisavam ficar sempre juntos, certo? Se não, como é que Hikaru vai conseguir conquistar a Haruhi? É melhor ele pedir e discutir sobre fazer par com ela, assim eles vão poder conversar mais! Por que esse surto possessivo sobre ele de repente? Ele optou por ver o que vai acontecer.

-Hitachiin, sem mais! Seu irmão fará com o Souga!

-Mas...!

-Hikaru...

-Uh?

-... Está tudo bem, é só dessa vez, prometo fazer todas as outras experiências com você! É só eu me esforçar nessa!- Kaoru tentou tranqüilizar o irmão, mas nada o impediu de pensar em conversar com ele mais tarde.

-Mas isso é injusto Kaoru! Queria fazer com você!- Ele agarra o irmão na esperança dele ceder. Claro, os berros das garotas contribuíram com isso... Mas Kaoru não era bobo e percebeu o plano inteligente do irmão.

-Hikaru, terei todo o tempo do mundo pra você... -Ele abraça o irmão-... Mas agora preciso ganhar notas!

Ele se desgarra do irmão e vai até o representante de classe - Vamos lá representante!

- T-Tá...

#*#*#*#*#*

Ninguém viu Hikaru Hitachiin com cara mais emburrada em toda sua vida. Ele está de parceria com uma garota qualquer da sua classe enquanto Kaoru podia muito bem estar do seu lado agora. Verdade seja dita, desde o incidente no dia do Halloween em que o representante e Kaoru ficaram presos em uma sala e conversaram alguma coisa sobre família e abóboras que Hikaru nunca descobre o que é ele desconfiou muito do representante... E até hoje desconfia dele. Em algumas ocasiões, Hikaru pensa que Kaoru tem uma simpatia a mais pelo representante: ele o chama para fazer trabalhos em grupo, para almoçar com eles de vez em quando, para fazer alguma atividade física em conjunto nas aulas... Hikaru não consegue evitar, mas... Ele sente...

"Eu não sinto nada..." Ele balança a cabeça algumas vezes e volta a ficar emburrado.

-Bem classe, vamos começar. Peguem o...

Ele observava os dois. Ele sabia que seu irmão conhecia muito bem seus movimentos e ia acabar vendo que ele estava com ci...

"Eu não estou com nada!" Ele balança a cabeça mais violentamente e a parceira dele se espanta um pouco.

- Uh, representante? Não acha melhor esperarmos a professora falar se é isso mesmo que devemos fazer?- Kaoru pergunta um pouco nervoso.

-Ah, não se preocupe Kaoru! Eu já fiz essa experiência ano passado e sei como resolver!- O representante deu um sorriso amigável pro parceiro

-Ah, então sem problemas! Como é o nome desse produto? Preciso anotar.

**PICK**

Hikaru sentiu algo clicar na sua cabeça com aquele movimento do representante. Ele sorriu amigavelmente demais...

-Nossa não sabia que isso ia borbulhar!- Kaoru olha entusiasmado pro produto agora borbulhando.

-Borbulha sim! Anote isso com cuidado, ta?

**PICK**

Eles estavam muito amiguinhos... Ele podia até sentir a aura de amizade extrema que estava ao redor deles, e não estava gostando daquilo.

"Hum, e se eu fosse até lá e pedisse alguma informação? Assim Kaoru fala comigo!"

Ele foi orgulhoso até a mesa da dupla e começou:

-Ei, Kaoru.

-Ah, Hikaru! O que houve?

-Eu queria te perguntar se...

-Uh?

-Se... Er...

Ótimo... Ele nem se quer pensou no que perguntar! _Hikaru idiota, idiota, idiota e..._

-Hikaru, você quer ver alguma anotação? Eu te passo sim.

Ah, ainda bem que ele tinha um irmão bonzinho que o ajudava mesmo sem ele perguntar.

-É... É isso mesmo! Eu-Eu quero ver algumas anotações suas, porque sabe como é... Esqueci qual fórmula eu usei... Hehe...

-Toma.

-Obrigado Kaoru.

Ele voltou pra mesa suspirando alívio. Ainda bem que Kaoru o salvou de ter passado uma vergonha enorme na frente dos dois...

Os dois...

Droga, ele fugiu do plano! Ah, aposto que Kaoru já sabia o que ele estava planejando fazer através daquela telepatia gêmea... E o fez voltar pra mesa pra não atrapalhá-los!

**PICK**

Esse Kaoru... Mas Hikaru tem grandes idéias... Ele sempre tinha as idéias. Ele volta pra mesa da dupla e põe seu plano B em ação.

-Hum, Kaoru?

-Sim? Conseguiu anotar?

-Mais ou menos, você poderia me explicar essa fórmula? Não consigo entender...

-Ah, achei que você soubesse...

-Não, eu não sei... Explica-me?- Ele senta entre Kaoru e o representante.

-A-Ah, claro... Bem como você sabe, esse aqui é o...

Perfeito. Agora Hikaru estava se sentindo muito melhor com seu irmão aqui explicando as anotações (não que ele estivesse prestando atenção) e dando atenção pra ele ao invés desse representantezinho. Ele sabe que eles estão crescendo e conhecendo novas pessoas, mas, ele não consegue pensar no dia em que ele e seu irmão não conseguirão mais se falar por culpa da separação natural... Então, ele gosta de passar esses momentos com seu irmão caçula, mesmo que ele já tem a certeza de que esse é um dos muitos que ainda virão, porque afinal, Kaoru é a pessoa mais importante da vida dele. _E quem disse que esse dia de separação vai chegar? Hunf._

-Hitachiin!

Hikaru desperta de seus pensamentos e olha espantado pra professora.

-Sua parceira está realizando a atividade sozinha! Como você pôde deixá-la sozinha? Volte para sua mesa agora! E não atrapalhe seu irmão!

Lançar um olhar de morte pra professora era tudo o que Hikaru podia fazer por enquanto. Kaoru deu um olhar divertido em direção ao irmão e fez sinal pra ele voltar pra mesa dele. Eles começaram a fazer expressões e mandar pensamentos um pro outro:

"Quero ficar aqui" uma cara de coitadinho.

"Você precisa voltar seu bobo" um sorrisinho

"Mas e você?" uma cara preocupada

"Vou ficar bem é claro. Estou com o representante" Um olhar amigável lançado para o representante.

**PICK**

"..." um olhar de morte lançado pro representante também.

-Tudo bem... - Hikaru disse e foi em direção a sua parceira.

Quando é que essa aula maldita vai acabar? Parece até que está durando mais só para torturá-lo! Ugh, e esses dois... Eles...

-Bem, é coisa de família não é? Hahaha!- Kaoru dá uma risadinha pro representante.

-Verdade! São todos parecidos mesmo! Hahaha!

_Eles já estão falando de famílias de novo! Eles não percebem que isso incomoda? Por que eles só falam esse tipo de coisa? _Hikaru só conseguia estourar os miolos com isso...!

Espere...

**PICK**

"_Kaoru e o representante estão em frente a um pôr-do-sol maravilhoso, onde somente o som dos pássaros podia ser ouvido. De repente, o representante se vira para o belo Kaoru, e diz:_

_-'Kaoru-kun, preciso te confessar uma coisa... Eu... Não agüento mais esconder isso... '_

_-'Diga representante-kun.'_

_-'Eu sempre... Eu sempre te amei Kaoru-kun...Quero ter uma família com você...'_

_-'Oh representante-kun... Eu também... Eu também te amo...'-Ele diz lindamente vermelho._

_Eles se abraçam e se separam um pouco, apenas para unir seus la..."_

**PICK PICK PICK**

Isso é o suficiente. Hikaru Hitachiin já teve o suficiente.

*Blin Blin Blon*

Assim que o sino tocou, Kaoru Hitachiin apenas se viu sendo puxado de seu acento.

#*#*#*#*#*

Quando separados, os gêmeos mostram mais suas personalidades, sejam elas boas ou ruins. Kaoru é uma pessoa tranqüila quando sozinha e costuma falar consigo mesmo, gosta de ler quando em tédio e gosta de desenhar. Mas ele adora mesmo é estar com Hikaru: se divertem juntos, fazem bagunça, conversam e sempre programam várias coisas para fazerem. Kaoru pensa que, é sempre bom aproveitar momentos assim com quem gosta, porque você nunca sabe quando essa pessoa vai partir... Por ele, Hikaru poderia ficar durante sua vida inteira que não se importaria. Hikaru era a pessoa mais importante da vida dele e todos sabem disso, mesmo Haruhi. Infelizmente, ele tem que agir um pouco mais distante agora porque seu irmão de cabelos negros precisa entender esse pensamento dele, seu irmão precisa crescer... Sem ele. Ele entrou em um acordo sobre isso com Hikaru após aqueles dias horríveis de briga que houve entre eles, mas ainda sim ele quer que seu irmão cresça ainda mais, se expanda ainda mais pelo mundo, para que a separação deles não seja dolorosa, e para que Hikaru seja feliz.

Mas parece que Hikaru não entende isso às vezes.

E Kaoru esquece que Hikaru é o gêmeo cabeça-quente.

-Hikaru! Porque a pressa de ir pra casa? Temos o Clube ainda!

-Precisamos conversar!

-Mas Hikaru... O Tono vai ficar ligando pra gente o tempo inteiro! Eu não quero o ouvir chorando de novo!

-Deixe o Tono pra lá!

Hikaru enfiou Kaoru na limusine e entrou abruptamente, batendo a porta. Kaoru só podia olhar preocupado pras ações do irmão... O que será que aconteceu? Será que Hikaru pensa que ele está querendo uma chance com Haruhi de novo? Mas eles já falaram sobre isso...!

-Hikaru, eu...

-Não fale nada ainda Kaoru... - Hikaru nem olhou pra ele.

Kaoru se sentiu muito mal. Desde a briga, Kaoru teve o sentimento de como é estar mal com alguém que você gosta... E ele não quer sentir isso de novo. É uma agonia tão grande que ele sente vontade de correr dali e... E...

Correr pra Hikaru novamente.

Hikaru sempre cuidou dele, assim como ele sempre cuidou de Hikaru. Qualquer problema com um, o outro resolvia. Qualquer tristeza de um, o outro lhe trazia um sorriso. Qualquer dor de um, o outro aliviava isso. É tão bom você ter alguém assim na sua vida, e Kaoru agradece todos os dias por ter nascido junto desse alguém especial pra ele. Era tão especial pra ele, tanto que... Ele...

-Venha. - Hikaru o puxou do banco pra dentro de casa com força quando chegaram.

Foram para o quarto, Hikaru quase não dando oportunidade pro irmão de cumprimentar as empregadas. Eles chegam e Hikaru tranca a porta, ainda segurando a mão do gêmeo.

-Hikaru... Eu juro, eu não fiz nada com a...

-Kaoru, porque você é tão assim?

-... Uh?

-Por que você tem que ser tão amigável com os outros? Você não percebe o que eles pensam de você?

-O que eles pensam de mim?

-É! Acredita que eles pensam até em pores-do-sol com você? E pensam em be-beijar você e te abraçar e...

-Ei, ei, calma aí! Calma Hikaru!- Kaoru coloca a mão na boca do irmão pra tentar fazê-lo calar a boca- Quem que fica pensando isso?

-Obviamente é o representante! Não vê o jeitinho que ele fala com você?

-O... Representante?

-É! Olhe bem Kaoru! Qualquer um consegue ver a aura brilhante e irritante que exala de vocês! E ele é todo amigável com você, e sempre conversa com você! E quando ele te explicou a fórmula? Parecia até que ele tava se aproximando de você de propósito! E VOCÊ AINDA DEIXOU! Você tem que tomar cuidado hoje em dia Kaoru porque qualquer um pode vir e...

-Hikaru, calma!- Ele põe a mão solta no ombro do irmão- Hikaru acorda! O representante gosta da vice-representante...! O que deu em você pra pensar isso?

...

...

Oh...

Hikaru havia esquecido esse pequeno detalhe...

-... Uh...

-Francamente Hikaru! Primeiro você pira e bate boca com a professora só porque eu não fazia dupla com você, depois você ficou indo até a minha mesa e a do representante o tempo inteiro fazendo perguntas sem-sentido, depois fez eu me sentir mal porque achei que você ficou com raiva de mim e agora tira uma conclusão ridícula sobre o representante de classe? Mas o que diabos Hikaru? Eu é que devia estar fazendo perguntas e estar estressado aqui!

-Eu... Uh... É só que... Er... Nem mesmo eu sei direito...

-...

-... Desculpa...- Hikaru abaixa um pouco a cabeça.

-***Suspiro** Eu não sei o que fazer com você Hikaru... – Ele abraça o irmão com uma mão pra mostrar que esta tudo bem e dá um sorrisinho- Sabe, senti sua falta na aula de Química, hehe. Quando tudo começou a borbulhar, tinha me lembrado da nossa experiência da sétima série, e nós nem sabíamos se estávamos fazendo certo. - Ele começa a rir.

-... Você sentiu minha falta Kaoru?

Essa pegou Kaoru. Ele devia prestar mais atenção no que fala! Mas agora, tinha que falar algo que provasse pra Hikaru que apenas 1 hora longe um do outro não é nada. Uma hora que o fez ter mais de 20 lembranças dele e de Hikaru em aulas de Química... Deus, era inevitável não lembrar esses tempos bons...

-Hikaru, foram apenas alguns minu...

-Eu senti a sua Kaoru, bastante.

-... Oh... Mas... Eu estava bem na sua frente...

-Mas você não estava comigo naquele momento. Você estava com outra pessoa e... Aquilo me deixou tão zangado porque afinal, nós é que estávamos juntos em momentos como aquele. E você ainda estava com alguém... Suspeito pra mim.

Kaoru só podia arregalar os olhos. Aquilo que Hikaru disse foi tão... Fofo.

-Hikaru, olha... Momentos assim serão bons de recordar, huh? Quando nós tivermos nossas vidas separadamente, vamos adorar lembrar esses tempos e...

Hikaru abraçou o irmão mais forte, ainda segurando sua mão.

-Mas eu não quero recordar... Quero fazer mais memórias como essas com você... Com mais ninguém.

-***Suspiro** Hikaru, nós já...

-... Conversamos sobre isso, eu sei. Mas quando eu vi você com o representante eu... Eu só... Ugh...

... Oh... Kaoru acha que entendeu.

-Você estava com... Ciúmes?

Hikaru arregala os olhos e se afasta do calor do abraço- Eu... Uh...

-Hahaha! Era isso? Hahaha! Hikaru, por favor! Acha mesmo que eu e o representante...? Hahaha!- Kaoru começa a rir descontroladamente da cara que o irmão estava fazendo e do vermelho que borrava seu rosto.

-C-C-Cale a boca! Ele realmente queria te beijar ao pôr-do-sol! Dava até pra ver a cena s-se formando!

-Hahaha! H-Hikaru! Você é tão criativo até mesmo em momentos ruins pra você! Hahaha! Nunca que eu iria ficar com o representante! Hahahahahaha!

... Nunca? Isso responde várias perguntas então, e deu respostas diversas pro Hitachiin de cabelo escuro. O que leva a Hikaru beijar Kaoru. Um Kaoru agora em choque. Ele não sabia o que fazer, só sabe que se calou completamente. _E agora, e agora, agora?_

Eles se separam do breve tocar de lábios e Hikaru sussurra:

-É... Eu estava sim. Algum problema?

-E-É... Eu...

-Você me conhece melhor do que ninguém Kaoru... Sabe muito bem como sou...

Hikaru começa a se aproximar e Kaoru vai indo pra trás.

-É-É claro que te conheço bem, Hikaru...

-Então você devia saber que eu gosto de cuidar do que me pertence.

Ele puxa Kaoru com a mão que estava entrelaçada com a outra e faz seus rostos ficarem muito perto. Kaoru arregala os olhos mais uma vez e se afasta rapidamente puxando sua mão pra si.

-T-T-Te pertence? E-Eu não pertenço a você Hikaru!- Ele começa a falar alto e seu rosto começa e ficar vermelho.

-Tem certeza disso?-Hikaru começa a sorrir e se aproxima de seu irmão.

-É claro que sim!- Kaoru dá passos pra trás conforme Hikaru avança.

-Quer que eu mostre pra você que você é meu? Vou fazer de uma maneira que todos vão ver isso, kukuku.- Hikaru diz maliciosamente com um sorriso maior e dá passos mais largos em direção a Kaoru que estava dando a volta pelo quarto inteiro.

-O-O que deu em você Hikaru? Pirou é?- Kaoru sobe na cama e engatinha até o outro lado apressadamente- O-Olha, não sei que bicho te mordeu, mas é melhor você parar com isso agora!- Ele diz agitando as mãos pra frente.

-Por que Kaoru?- Hikaru diz sinicamente e faz os mesmos movimentos do irmão mais lentamente- Agora que você já sabe o que penso, tenho que dar o meu melhor pra te mostrar que estou sendo verdadeiro.

-Eu acredito em você! Agora, pare com isso por fav...- Kaoru é agarrado e cai sentado no chão- Wah!

-Mas Kaoru... Eu quero mostrar pra você...

-M-Mas...

Hikaru começa a se aproximar de novo, e Kaoru fecha os olhos por um momento. Por que isso está acontecendo? Por que Hikaru está fazendo isso? Não pode ser apensar ciúmes... Será que...

Haruhi.

Kaoru abriu os olhos rapidamente e empurrou Hikaru. Isso não podia estar acontecendo...

-Hikaru... Pare com isso. - Ele diz severamente.

-Por quê?- Dessa vez, Hikaru que ficou em choque.

-Porque não é a mim com quem você quer estar... Não nesse momento especial.

-Eu não entendo...

-Você não quer dar seu primeiro beijo em mim não é? Você... Precisa guardar isso pra um momento especial com... Outro alguém. Outro alguém que vai te fazer muito mais feliz e que vai expandir seu mundinho... Alguém que você vai gostar, assim como você gosta de Haruhi agora...

Hikaru só podia olhar e tentar raciocinar as palavras de Kaoru. Outro alguém? Outro alguém que irá conhecê-lo melhor, e fazê-lo mais feliz que Kaoru? Alguém que vai se importar e viver com ele mais do que Kaoru? Mas essa pessoa...

-Mas essa pessoa, já está aqui comigo... Desde que nasci.

Kaoru segurou um suspiro, e Hikaru segurou a mão de Kaoru.

-Sabe Kaoru... É tão difícil encontrar uma pessoa que se importa mais conosco do que com ela mesma, é tão difícil encontrar um alguém eterno, alguém pra nos amar... Mas eu fui privilegiado por ter o meu alguém ao meu lado durante toda a minha vida. Eu sei que isso parece tão brega e bobo de dizer, mas, se amar é ter confiança em alguém que nos fará feliz e que nos acompanhará durante toda nossa vida, você é a pessoa que eu amo Kaoru... E só quero te proteger de todas as maneiras...! Mesmo com o meu... Ciúme bobo... - Ele sorri e beija a bochecha do irmão.

Kaoru o olha surpreso. De onde aquilo saiu? Se bem que, quando Hikaru quer pensar, ele pensa. E dessa vez, ele surpreendeu o Hitachiin mais jovem.

-... Você tem certeza Hikaru?

-Hum? De que?

-... De que... Você quer isso?

-O que, querer te beijar em um pôr-do-sol enquanto os pássaros cantam? Mas é claro...

Os dois riem e se abraçam. Um abraço quente e com amor em todo ele. Um leve beijo é compartilhado entre eles, muito tímido a principio e depois passa a ser mais amoroso. Os gêmeos se separam o sorriem um para o outro.

-Te amo Hikaru...

Hikaru arregala os olhos e esconde o rosto na curva do pescoço de Kaoru pra disfarçar o vermelho que estava subindo pro rosto. Ele envolve as pernas ao redor de um Kaoru sentado no chão com a parte traseira dolorida do tombo e pernas arreganhadas.

-... Te amo também Kaoru...

Eles iam se beijar novamente, quando o celular de Kaoru toca e ele é obrigado a atender com um Hikaru agarrado a ele e resmungando alguma coisa parecida com um 'maldito celular que toca em horas erradas'.

-Alô?

-KAORU? ONDE VOCÊ E SEU IRMÃO ESTÃO? PAPAI ESTÁ PREOCUPADO COM OS FILHINHOS DELE!

-Tono... Estamos bem. Voltamos pra casa porque tínhamos coisas pra resolver...

-AHHHH! POR QUE NÃO AVISARAM ANTES? ESTÁVAMOS PREOCUPADOS!

-Desculpa Tono.

-E ALÉM DO MAIS, EU... Hã? Desculpa?

-É, desculpa. Vou desligar agora ta? Te vejo amanhã na escola. Tchau!

-O que? ESPER-

-***Click **Esse Tono... Grita demais...

-... Agora, onde estávamos?- Hikaru se aconchega em Kaoru e passa o nariz na bochecha do mais novo.

Kaoru dá uma risada baixa- Você não quer ir ver o Tono?

-Pra que, se tenho coisas melhores pra me preocupar... - Ele puxa Kaoru pra outro beijo mais forte.

#*#*#*#*#*

Nessa noite, enquanto era embalado por Hikaru e pelo cobertor de camada fina, Kaoru pensava com um sorriso no rosto:

"Pular algumas atividades de Química não foi tão ruim assim, hehe. O plano pode não ter ido como eu planejei, mas ganhei coisa muito melhor do que apenas um pouco de atenção do Hikaru..."

Ele beija o peito nu do irmão e dorme no calor que produziam.


End file.
